narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinwa Sozo
, , , , |species=Celestial Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=July 28 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=25 |height-part1=190.5cm |weight-part1=77.5kg |rank-part1=ANBU |classification=Medical-nin, Sensor Type |occupations= Shinobi |nature type= Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Living Source, Naibugan |unique traits=Capable to channel the Living Source through the Mizujushussho |academy age=6 |affiliations=Land of Water, Land of Carrots |relationship=Heiwa~Father |clan=Sozo Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |jutsu=Rising Sun }} is a descendant of the Land of Carrots' Sōzō clan (創造一族). On the surface, Shinwa is a physician who works in a Hospital within Kirigakure in the Land of Water who was noted to be an excellent healer who made use of his clan's abilities. In actual, Shinwa secretly is an ANBU Operative in the Hunter-Nin Corps due to his abilities as an Sōzō; able to preserve DNA and even to dispose of the bodies. Shinwa, due to his mastery over the swordsmanship and a unique sword, was considered by his peers' to be the 'Eighth' Swordsman in a contrast to the likes of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist. It is rumored to this very day that Shinwa was and is one of the many children whom Heiwa sired in his frolic adventures. 'Background' Born to Heiwa and a noblewoman, he is a bastard child just like many of the other children of Heiwa. His mother passed on during childbirth which would result in him to be an orphan due to this. Nevertheless, he wasn't alone as he was raised by his maternal grandfather. Once a member of the prestigious squad led by a previous Mizukage certainly has its own perks in the village, at the same time, being associated with a Mizukage certainly has its own disadvantages. It is stated that Shinwa's heritage was withdrawn from him all until he graduated from the Academy which provokes his grandfather to break the silence about his heritage and that his father in-fact was Heiwa and so Shinwa, determined to find him, desires to form a bond with his father. 'Personality' xxx 'Appearance' 'Physical Appearance' Shinwa shares a few uncanny traits with his fellow clansmen in the Sōzō clan; such as hair and eye color. Despite the difference in his facial features and hair, he is usually described to be the exact copy in his father's image when meeting people who knew Heiwa and so it often results in them confusing him for his father. Nevertheless, it is noted that he was slimmer than his own father which could explain a lot due to his dislike of taijutsu. At the same time, he tends to be in attires that could only be befitting for a shinobi of the Mist like him to wear. Due to the clan's popularity as a medic and even whose abilities are sought for. Shinwa tends to alter his own physical appearance to be akin to a Hoshigaki to pose as for a time. 'Body Modifications' He had his teeth modified to resemble a Shark's like those who desired to follow the tradition in the village. It is clear that it is usually found in those who aspired to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist which may be true in a sense due to the particular weapon of his. 'Abilities' 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' xxx 'Kenjutsu' xxx 'Ninjutsu' In his career as a genin, Shinwa is shown to be highly skilled in Water Release, able to perform them with few-to-no hand signs. If he's without an actual spear, he can replace it with a spear of chakra who was stated to be capable to replicate the same strength he possesses when wielding Mizujushussho 'Intelligence' xxx